The Last One
by pink-babe
Summary: Kagome is diagnosed with cancer, When she goes to the hospital for her regular checkups, she meets inuyasha. Will there love make it through death and deception, only time can tell....
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha or kagome or her mother.

Chapter 1- fainted

"Kagome!" yelled her mother, "where are you!" she yelled even louder. "Under the Stairs, I will be up in a second, just wait a minute"

Kagome was searching through a pile of rubbish that she never new she had underneath her stairs. She never thought to look under her stairs of her 2 story house that consisted of a cute little garden in the front with a bright purple door in the entrance. She threw some things here and there; looking for that one thing she had been searching for, for so long… Unfortunately it wasn't there. Being bummed out, she got up with an "humph" and walked out from underneath with a very small frown. She started walking up the stars to be attacked by her cat. "ARGG" she screamed as that cat lunged into her lap

"What's going on?" She said as she climbed the stairs higher.

"Don't let go of that cat!" As her mother screamed at her.

"What do you want with her, it looks like she saw a ghost or even a dog"

"Bring her up here its time for her vaccine shoot."

Kagome shrugged and started walking up the stairs with the cat holding on tightly to her white shirt, as she reached the top she saw her mother holding a needle in her hand ready to vaccinate the cat. The moment Kagome saw the needle in her hand; she fainted with a little "yipe" as she tumbled to the ground, out cold, from the shock. Now Kagome wasn't usually a wimp, but she had a weak spot in her tummy where she couldn't stand the sight of those things, even if it wasn't for her. At that very moment the cat jumped off and leaped out the window to be free of any shot.

"Damn" her mother said

Not noticing that he daughter fell to the ground she started walking the other direction, to hear a little whimper on the other side by the stairs. Noticing kagome she ran to her side to help her up. She than Felt her pulse and picked her up. Walked to there brown and yellow couch and laid her by the bay window so the sun would shine through on her face. She ran across the room to where the phone stood, on top of a little table beside the bookcase and picked it up Dialed a number and spoke into the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Hi, this is the Majorical hospital, how may I help you?" she sweet lady said into the phone.

While thinking for a minute Kagome's mother twirled her poke-a-doted skirt and placed her hand on her tummy to the purple shirt she wore. And spoke into the phone with a very unsteady voice. She new her daughter was getting weaker, what she didn't no was that it was nearly 2 years since she was diagnosed, and hadn't realized that the time had passed by so fast.

"Hi, Morgan" she said into the phone.

"Oh hey Mrs. Higurashi, is it time for your daughters check up?"

"No, but I have a problem, kagome fainted when she saw me "trying" to vaccinate the cat and she tumbled over, should I bring her in for a check up?"

"Hmm" the sweet lady replied

There stood a small silence as she heard a muffling noise, to realize that Morgan the Nurse was calling Kagomes Doctor. Being a little nervous as it was with kagome's current condition she was in to way willing to risk her daughter's life, if the nurse didn't no what to do, she would be glad to talk to her doctor. She definitely was scared since her own father and her husband had falling ill from cancer and died, leaving her alone to take care of Kagome. She had no relative alive, unless she didn't no who they were or where they lived.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi" a young man replied

"hey Doctor, my Daughter fainted when I was trying to catch my cat to give her a vaccine shot, should I bring her in…. she seems to be fainting a lot lately."

" I Think maybe you should bring her in, she should be hitting the first stage about now, which should last a few months long, if I am correct, and I want to keep her here for a while to make sure things are going alright, and start her treatment"

"Okay" she said, "I will be on my way there"

"You don't think it serious do you?" Mrs. Higurashi said very fast before she put the phone back down.

"I hope not, but you never no these days with what she has"

"Buzz"

"ARRG!" Kagome squeaked.

Kagome new where she was from the throbbing pain in her head and instinctively new that her mother had brought her to the hospital. She slowly opened her eye looking around for a familiar face but found none. Although, there was this new guy she never saw before across from her in his own hospital bed, which was weird considering that she usually gets her own room when she comes. He looked to be around 18 if she was correct, but than again her vision was still a little blurry, probably from the morphine they gave her. She slowly slides up into a more comfortable position and looked around the room. Someone must have painted it because it used to be a beige color but now it was yellow, and there were new sheets on the bed, a nice light purple color.

"Such a pretty color" she said as she gazed across the room

She noticed a glass of water beside her bed, with a fly swimming around in it. "Disgusting" she said out loud, not intended to talk to anyone at all. The glass looked small beside the beautiful flowers that sat beside it. The little table that was underneath was also new, cute but rigid looking with a nice dark wood. She gazed around more and saw a window to her left and a door on the right; it was a spacious room with a little couch and bookshelf beside the window. Just as she was going to go get another glass of water her mother walked in with one.

"Hey sunshine, how are you doing today? Do you feel any better?"

"I guess so, just a little bit of nauseous, other than that I am fine... who is that boy over there? I never had to share with anyone before!"

"Ahh she said, all the rooms were taken and I decided that you could have him in here to keep you from being bored, he seems fine, his name is Inuyasha, but be careful though he got shoot in the arm and leg"

"Ouch" Kagome said, with a scrunched up face.

"We'll I will let you go for now, if you need anything you just push that button beside you on the table and someone will be sent to you"

"Thanks mom"

Just as the doctor and her mom left the room and closed the door, the new boy, Inuyasha started shacking like crazy and even from where Kagome sat she could see the sweat pouring down his face. She decided that since they were going to share the same room, they might as well become acquainted, even if he was sleeping. She moved her legs off the Pink sheeted bed and stuck her feet in her blue slippers and padded across the linoleum floor to where Inuyasha was.

She leaned over looking at his face, he looked a little odd, he had fluffy dog like ears and such a cute nose, he was really charming looking.

She grabbed a stool and sat down beside the new boy. Glancing around for another blanket to give him but finding none. She slowly moved closer to him and rests her head on his chest, and stretching her arm around his waist, hoping not to disturb him and to keep him from shacking. She starting humming a little song that made Inuyasha's Ears start to twitch.

The day goes strong for you and me

And all the time I seem to see

The pain reflecting in your eyes

So close but so far from paradise

I stretch my hand and hold yours tight

Knowing for a moment everything's all right

I stare in your eyes from time to time

Knowing we are on the same line

I give you a kiss to cherish forever

Knowing that that we can spend time together

I say I love you forever more

And you knowing that I will be yours

Unable to move from the sound of the girl's voice, Inuyasha stared with a smile growing on his face. The moment she stops him than shacks his head to get out of the trance he once was in.

"WHO ARE YOU and why are you on MY BED!"

"Holly shit, relax I was only trying to stop you from shacking!"

"I was not shacking!

"Yes you were! Its okay I no you have your pride and all but I was only trying to help, fine I will go."

Kagome slowly walked back to her bed, being totally pissed off at the way Inuyasha reacted to her. She was only trying to help him. Oh well. He than stared back at her, wondering why she was there in the first place, she seemed okay to him, she walked and talked fine, there wasn't even any sign of an injury.

"So why are you here anyway?" Inuyasha asked, will try to be polite, because of the way he was a minute ago, he felt bad…

"Oh it's nothing important I… I just have to be here"

"Oh okay than"

Kagome sighed as she reached for her teddy on the chair and suddenly passed out, she must have totally been drained out to go back to bed…

The night went by, as Kagome opened her eyes she saw the Hanyou boy on top of her, breathing heavy and hard. She stiffened when she noticed him. 'What the hell was he doing on her? Who did he think he was' she tried squirming to get out but was unable to move from his heavy weight. His left leg seemed to engulf her right leg and his head on her chest. "Oh man" she sighed, realizing that the dog boy might not move for some time.

A few hours go by and she finally got fed up. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in his hears. Noticing his hears twitching he jumped up and landed at the end of her bed, breathing heavily.

"Holly shit, how did I get over here?" Looking stunned as he asked her.

"Don't ask me I was the one who was going to ask you. You are really weird you no that."

Thinking long and hard Inuyasha could hardly remember last night, thinking of her smell, he must have wandered to her bed and rested on her without waking up. It wasn't unusual for a Hanyou to do that unless the smell was so relaxing and fitted his demon blood. It was only one sign….. "Sigh" she must be his mate…

Hopefully that is okay, it's a very short chapter but I intend to make the chapters A LOT longer, so please read and review so that I no what to fix and what not to. I am new at this writing stuff so hopefully you can handle my spelling mistakes and if you have any suggestions I would LOVE to hear them. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

I do no own Inuyasha or any of the other character; I only own the story line.

Love and Trouble...

The next day Kagome woke up and crossed the room to the door to be stopped by a nurse. "Hullo dear, I was just coming to get you... Your treatment is ready." Said the older lady to kagome. With a sigh kagome followed her down the hall and into the room beside the bathrooms. She sat down on the chair and stared out into space. Her mother had told her exactly what would happen when she came here. Knowing that she was starting her treatment she looked away to watch the nurse pull out a needle and poke it in her skin. Than kagome fainted again. "Ahh!" screamed the horrified lady.

A few minutes before, Inuyasha had got out from bed and was off to the bathroom, he really needed to get out of the room. Once he realized how Kagome was going to be his mate, he new he would have a hell of a time trying to get Kagome to understand that he belonged to her.

He came out of the bathroom to her a little screech from the room on the other side. Peering into the room he noticed Kagome slouched on the chair looking very pale.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha said to the worried nurse as he entered the room.

"I… I... I didn't do anything she just fainted!"

"Figures" as he rolled his eyes

He went towards kagome to pick her up and ask the nurse where she needed to be. "Down the hall into her room, she's done her treatment now. But be careful thought, she's sick." After hearing this Inuyasha got very curious of knowing what was wrong with her. "Hmm" he thought as he looked at Kagome's face and stopped in his tracks to gaze at her soft pale skin. She was gorgeous, plain but he could already feel inside him the feelings he was starting to brew. He continued down to her room and placed her into her bed and tucked her in. He than sat on her bed and watched her. A few minutes went by and Kagome started to wake up. "Mhmm" she mumbled and slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha there staring at her. "Inuyasha" she said

"Hi, I hope you are okay"

"Oh… I am much better now that I am away from that nurse, thank you so much for getting me, how ever can I thank you?"

"Oh well you could be my mate if you could!"

"Whhaa? Your mate! Are you crazy I just meet you a few days ago?"

"I no but ever since I meet you, I new you where the one, I couldn't stop thinking about you." As he sniffed in a large amount of her scent.

"Well….. I will have to think about this… this is serious business."

Kagome didn't no if she wanted to get involved with anyone, considering she didn't no if she could make it through treatment. She pondered some more and decided she would sleep on it for a week.

"I'm sorry kagome…." Said the nurse to the frightened looking girl. "I don't think the treatment is working… you should be stronger, but you're only getting weaker and your test results say that the treatment is not doing anything for you."

"Ohh… Ohh my god!" crying, the girl ran outside the room and down the hall to her bed. She just wanted to curl up and forget about everything, not to think of anything but just cry. She didn't want to die; she wanted to live so badly! She wanted to have kids and get married and have a career or even her own apartment! She new that she wouldn't be able to have any of that.

After a few hours of crying, Kagome new what she had to do, she had to find a cure, she had to do something, she new there was a cure, but her mother couldn't afford anything but simple basic treatment. Knowing if she waited any longer she would die. She also realized she never would experience love? How could she die without knowing love? She new that very moment what she had to do… she had to be Inuyasha's mate. She already felt so much for him, they both felt a connection after a short few days.

Yes that's what she was going to do, making up her mind and plans she decided to be his mate and ask him for her help. She needed his help to get the treatment, she new he would help her, she new he would if she was his mate, and therefore it had to be done. She would tell Inuyasha tonight how she felt… everything was settled, now only to wait for Inuyasha…

later on that night

"I…I… will be your mate…" kagome stuttered to Inuyasha.

"You will? What made your mind up?"

"Just because... Don't worry about it, now what do we have to do to become each others mate?

"Oh well… I have to mark you and than… you no…."

"OH!" kagome said, 'oh my goodness I am so nervous' kagome thought to her self.

"If you don't want to you don't have to, I will understand, I have never been with anyone before."

"Neither have I…"

A few minutes go by and they both shake there heads and decide it had to be done, pulling the curtains around her bed; he climbed on the bed beside her and looked into her eyes. "I will try to be gentle, just tell me if I am hurting you." With a nervous look in her eye she said okay.

He than leaned forward and kissed her lips with his, feeling the soft smooth skin he growled a little in his throat. Kagome than kissed him back, was this what love was like? She never felt it before but she felt like she needed more of him. She leaned more into his kiss and started playing with his ears, he than got on top of her and started unbuttoning the shirt to reveal her soft sweet skin, Jesus this was going to be wonderful……..

Slowly raising her eyes and glancing around she saw Inuyasha on top of her. 'Why was there blood all around?' She thought to herself. Oh my god, "INUYASH!" he looked up and she saw his pale face.

"Are you okay you must be bleeding!"

"I am fine it's probably the gun shot in my arm, I will re-bandage it."

"No stay right here I will bandage it for you, relax I will be right back."

Kagome got up and walked to the cabinets by the door, opening them up she got some new bandages and walked back to him. She took of his shirt and started placing the tissue on him. A few minutes go by and she patted him on the back. "There all done"

"Thanks" he grumbled to her, not wanting her to see how badly injured he was, he was a little mad that he didn't notice the bleeding before she did.

"So how did you get those gun shots?" she asked him

"Oh well I was getting off my plane from my business trip and some wacko started shooting at everyone in the plan, luckily I was okay because I was a hanyou and could stand the pain. Unfortunately many people died… only me and my brother Sess made it alive."

"Oh, well I am glad you are okay"

Just than Inuyasha glanced to the door way, lifting his head he smelt the hair. "OH SHIT!" he said.

"Quick, get under the bed! We need to hide!"

"Whaa?"

Before Kagome could protest anything Inuyasha picked her up and carried her underneath the bed and sat there with her in her arms to protect her. "What's going on?" Kagome whispered to her new mate, Inuyasha.

"I can smell the same people who shot at me and my brother that day when I got back from my business trip; he must be here to finish me off." Just than the door was slammed open and Niraku came walking in, looking around for Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed on the top of his lungs

Looking around for a few minutes more he than smirked and Inuyasha new he was satisfied with the fact that he wasn't there. He started walking out and than glancing back. Niraku than started shooting at there beds to shreds, leaving a little sign for Inuyasha to no he came by. "Sweet dreams" he said with a snicker and walked off and left the building.

Waiting a few minutes just incase he came back, Inuyasha new that he had left, leaving no sign of smell of him in the air he than started to get up. "He is gone, we can get out now." Helping up kagome he than started looking around the room. "Shit" he said with a harsh look on his face. Noticing the shredded beds.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to leave right away, he found me and now we must go before he tries to come back when I am not prepared" he grabbed a suit case and than started packing, throwing kagome a bag and she to started to pack

"Where are we going to go?"

"Some where far away from here where he can't find us, I have a private jet so we can head off on that to someone where."

"Oh" kagome said while blinking her eyes. Noticing that her eyes started to fill with tears, Inuyasha came to her side and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you"

"It's not that Inuyasha…. It's… Its"

"Well tell me, you can tell me anything"

"Well… Inuyasha… I am dying…"

"WHAT! You can't be you seem find to me, your okay, I no our okay!"

Not thinking clearly, Inuyasha really had no clue if she was okay or not, he just didn't want her to die, he had just found her, he was happy, he didn't want her to leave him now that he found the one thing he wanted the most…. A mate.

Well theres the second chapter, if you haev any idea or want me to fix something just tell me, remeber i am new at this writing business stuff. so READ AND REVIEW! the more i get the better the story and longer it will be! thanks everyone so much!


End file.
